Welcome to MAT 2! The Return of Watermons!
This episode does not contain Ultraman Gun but contains the first appearance of Ultraman Rapido. Dialogue Narrator: As the main aliance team has headed to the year 2050 to fight on the reionyx battle, we will now give the tale of MAT 2 with Seij now joining here is role call. Captain Jame, She is a very enthusiastic Captain as they always wants to investigate the threat. She became captain after a original MAT member assigned her to remake the team. Alien Virimin Auro, Auro for Planet Virimin was a police trying to stop the first evil alien Virmin for Ultraman Leo's time. Auro then joined the aliance as a part of the PROJECT: ALIEN RECRUIT which supported equal rights for peaceful aliens. Auro also can grow giant and has made combos with other ultras. Member Utang, He is a very smart character that made several mechas for the teams. Member Sayion, She is a strong fighter able to take down a monster with extreme force. Robert Alwichas, Only for the time the aliance was in the year 3050 Robert for the most part stayed with MAT 2 and was the ultra Ultraman Zia. Seij Hukuto, Seij who was the original Ultraman Ace joined MAT 2 as he was prepared to be back in the fighting game. (Cuts to a lake engulging a village) Robert: Damn it! Calling MAT 2 Watermons has appeared I repeat. Jame: Turn into Zia and try to hold him back! Robert: Yes ma'am (turns into Ultraman Zia) After several Freze Shots from Zia, MAT 2's Siva Guller managed to capture the frozen monster and put it in the ocean hoping it would just die. Auro: YOU SENT IT IN THE OCEAN??? Utang: What? What is so bad? Would it just die? Auro: NO! Now the beast is gonna become infinitely large! We have to let it go to a planet far away. Seij: You know, I just repaired the capsule gun. We just need a giant ship to capture it. Sayion: Lets use S.S. Kayor that thing stored Cresent's corpse remember? (cuts to Ultraman Rapido fighting Oceanmons' solified form) Rapido, A New Ultra that was a alien taking the form of the dead ultra Ultraman Pawdo. Rapido uses a Waker Beam to break the monster into 6 peices. Rapido: What the heck? I need more help. The 6, 70 meter giants almost drown Rapido to death until... Zia: Who are you? Rapido: Im dying any help? Zia uses the freeze beam once again and leaves the statue there. Zia: What are you? You aren't a ultra as I used by senses so what? Rapido: My alien race Rapido was killed and I used a ultra body as I wanted to fit in for the moment. Zia: Ill ask Zoffy to validly that (asks Zoffy) alright hey Rapido can't you turn into your alien form Adzaki? We need that to promote aliens to defend earth. Rapido: I want to defend earth but I cannot turn into my alien form nless a scientist can figure that out. Zia: I'll get Utang to help yo... (pauses to stare at the giant SS Kayor) Sayion: Hey Zia mind sending Robert here? Zia: On it, (turns into Robert.) Robert: So what have you done: Utang: We made a radar that detects where Oceanmons cells are in the ocean. The capsule gun will then suck the cells out of the water we are aiming at, lets starts off with the frozen statue. (sucks the statue into the gun) Robert: Awesome! (talks to Seij) Hey I got news that a new Ultra.. Seij: Named Ultraman Rapido has come and wants to turn into his alien form. Got it. Hey Jame can I turn into Ace if Oceanmons tries to repel. Jame: Sure (5 hours later) Utang: Alright last cells have been detected according to the capsule gun. (Then the water rises up revealing the monster at a gargantuan form) Ace: Oh no.... Rapido: Hey Ace help me freeze this guy. (Oceanmons goes to its solid form and fights the two) They use a new beam known as the Metaker Ray which finally absorbs the beast into the gun ending its rampage. (A day later) Ace: Utang has got a solution to your problem. Rapido: What did he do? Ace: He made a 2 meter suit which can contain yourself in a small size, here is the energy bag you need. Rapido: Ill drink it (drinks it) (rapido goes into the suit feeling much better) Rapido as "Adzaki": Woah this feels awesome back in my regular self. Category:WBC the Seijin Fan Category:Ultraman Gun Continuity Category:Ultraman Gun Episodes